


Yule Log

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Christmas, Gen, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow introduces an old tradition to the scooby gang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule Log

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 12  
> Propmt: Yule Log

"Willow, why is Xander lighting a giant log on fire in my living room?" Buffy asked.

"It's a yule log!" the redhead replied cheerfully.

Angel stared at the log burning weakly in the fireplace. A Yule log. He hadn't seen anyone treat this celebration properly in over a century. Most people now days only knew the commercialized versions of the old traditions, and he felt more and more like an old man when he griped about the changes.

But it wasn't his fault that so much had changed in the last two hundred years, or that he was around to witness it all. However, before he could go off on a tangent, even in his own mind, his thoughts were interrupted by Xander complaining.

"Didn't you say that traditionally the haul-y guy got presented with beer in thanks?"

"Uh, yeah, yes," Willow stammered a bit. "Uh, traditionally the farmer's wife would provide ale or something similar to the townsmen or kinsmen who brought the log."

Angel had been that man, more than once, and had partaken in the drinking part of the tradition perhaps more than was strictly necessary.

"Alright, Buff, you heard the lady! Brew me!"

"Like I have beer in the house?" Buffy replied sarcastically.

"Oh no, we brought some," Willow quickly interjected. "I put it in the fridge earlier."

"Oh." Buffy turned towards the kitchen. "Angel, do you want one then?"

It took him a moment to realize that she was speaking to him, and Angel felt profoundly surreal when he answered. "Sure."

"Hey! He didn't do any hauling! Why does fang boy get a beer too?" The insult was spoken fondly, and Angel ignored it.

"I promise your beer will be twice as heroic," Buffy called from the kitchen. "Willow, do you want some eggnog?"

"Okay!"

Angel tuned out the rest of the conversation again as he stared at the flames, remembering his past.


End file.
